


Pinned

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Humor, Sex with Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't this quite the predicament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burn Notice, Fiona Glenanne/Sam Axe, tied together

Sam’s back slammed into the grill of their rented truck. His body – which always seemed to be screaming in pain due to the various shenanigans he’d put it through in Mike and Fi’s names – moaned loudly as Fiona pressed her body against his. It was high noon, Mike might be back at any moment, but Fiona paid absolutely no heed to the danger. 

“Would ya quit hammering on my kidneys?”

She smirked at him, the cuffs looping them together jangling menacingly as she looped her legs around his hips. “You wanted me on top. Suffer.”

He grinned. “You’re rubbing yourself all over my dick. Yeah, this is totally suffering.”

“This was your idea,” she reminded him, menace leaking into her tone, grinding him deliberately against the crotch of her panties. “And you were the one who felt the need to show me how your precious handcuffs work.”

“Hey, these babies are,” he took a moment to pause and bite the nipple nearest his mouth, “antiques! I got them from Sadam’s palace during a covert op, I didn’t think you’d get all…”

“Horny? Mmm, Sam, you should know me better. I love to tie boys up.” Then she squeezed him with her knees, sucking another moan from him. “Would you please put your mouth to better use?” Fiona complained. But a fond smile tugged away at the corners of her mouth as his hand snaked up her tank top. Her free hand was busy trying to unzip his fly. 

“Pleasure,” he said, and bit her again through the tank top, marveling at Fi’s lack of support garments, marking her with his teeth, letting her nipples shine right through the thin material. His fly came down, and his dick sprang out without further assistance.

“My my my,” Fiona widened her eyes comically. “You did not lie about your equipment.”

He tried his best not to be smug. “Why lie about a legend?” Fi groaned and humped at Sam’s thigh; now came the difficulty of getting her skirt up over her hips, which required two hands and an active imagination. He lost his grip on her breast and fell back to allow her better purchase. She, miraculously, wore no panties at all, so he dragged her right hand close to her hip, grasping her and impaling her in a single move. She squeezed him with her inner walls and he gasped – soft and low, long and deep. She was wet and warm and he felt a gush of relief melt away any resistance, any unpleasantness. He suddenly loved her just as much as he once hated her.

Yeah, that was enough teasing, pinned to her by the cuffs or not. “Playtime’s all over, babe,” he smirked, and flipped her back against the front of the car to drive himself home.


End file.
